


【快新】Escape Attempt | 逃脱尝试

by miaooo



Series: BDSM [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bondage, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, thumb cuffs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 工藤新一找了一堆“很不好开锁的拘束用具”，目的是想让黑羽快斗逃脱给他看。没想到在给对方用上之前对方倒给他用上了。大量捆绑，隐晦的d/s play，无本垒仅口，R-18欺诈。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: BDSM [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624612
Kudos: 93





	【快新】Escape Attempt | 逃脱尝试

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [暗索的撬锁技能专精训练](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/552511) by ShineBell. 



> bug多，逻辑死，作者尴尬癌，随便写写。
> 
>  **完全描的inspire作品里的拘束方式** ，未问过原画师。有问题请找我。

新一醒来时正倚靠在快斗温暖的怀里。他不用睁眼就能分辨出是谁在抱着他，唯有那个人的气味他再熟悉不过了。

但是眼下情况有些不对，他好像被困住了。

他记得时间是周末的下午，分明应该过了午后最容易犯困的时间，他却睡了过去……不对，是在他们屋子里……他应该是被下药迷晕的。

黑羽快斗，你搞什么呢？要不是嘴里塞着东西撑开着他的口腔，他一定会出声质问道。尝试着活动身体，带出金属碰撞摩擦的声响，身体各处传来微妙的触感让他知道自己被绑了起来，后穴还被插进东西，被他含得紧紧的。他到底睡过去了多久？

他当然想亲眼确认自己身上的情况，眼前却被眼罩罩住，一片黑暗。新一终于不耐烦地呜呜两声。他知道那人早就察觉自己醒了，却专门默不作声看他的表现。‘好吧，这次是我又栽在你手上了。看看你又要怎么做吧！’他有点恼恨地想着。

快斗摸他的脸安抚他，之后倒是爽快地将眼罩摘了。他们果然正身处在专门打造的地下室里。这是一个看起来非常干净、实际上也的确如此的房间。没有窗户，全靠人工照明，做了隔音的处理，墙壁、地板和天花板上还加装着一些实用的装置，比如此时拴住他的身后地板上的铁环，和从上方悬挂下来的铁链。快斗和他面对面跪坐在一起，而对方大概是为了不让他熟睡中的身体承受来自于拘束用具的压力，而使他靠在自己怀里，因为他被限制进无法躺下的姿势。

新一壮着胆子继续疑问了，他们好像没说好今天要做什么吧！

“这些都是你弄来的……”看出他惊疑不定的心绪，快斗反倒有些无奈。

他接着凑近来，露出一个有些狡黠的笑容，一边同他对视，一边为确认过自身状态的新一把口球解了下来：“因为这部分的逃脱演示实在不便示人，所以我觉得，与其留待你开口，不如我教你怎么解吧。”

“哈？！”刚刚恢复说话的自由，他便迫不及待地发问，“要我来……？”

新一傻眼了，他的确是为了满足好奇心，背着快斗搞到了一些在绑缚中足以实质性地提升逃脱难度的东西，想试试看用起来的实际效果。可那时他绝对没有想到，即将面对这些的会是他自己。

“不会教你解全部的。算是一点小小的惩罚咯……”快斗轻快地说道。确保他自己跪着也没关系后，在他跟前站起身。对于被迫跪在地上、还未完全进入状态的新一来讲，还有点耀武扬威的意思。之后，快斗绕行至他背后，项圈的限制让他只得勉强才能看到他，手里被塞进了一根细铁丝。

“拿好。”快斗道，“你今天的目标是打开这个和这个，”他边说边在新一手上的拇指铐和手腕间的板铐上摸过去，“不会给你限制时间，但我会从现在开始计次。”

听到这里新一知道他需要认真了。

“小心点别把铁丝弄丢了，掉下去的话你自己是捡不起来的，所以脱手就是失败一次。”他的声音逐渐深沉，新一的神经也稍微绷紧，“我会帮你捡起来，但我也可能在做别的事所以等着我。其他的，老样子：不许求饶。别的你说什么都可以……不理解的话，不主动问我我是不知道要如何教导你的。当然也不会动手帮忙。”

他给了新一一点接收的时间：“……一次以后，戴上眼罩。两次是口球。”新一在他的示意下看向旁边并没拿远的物件。

“三次……”他笑起来，直视进新一望过来的眼睛，“还有其他的等着你。”

新一空咽一下，感到项圈加诸喉咙的压迫感。脸上有些发热，手脚则觉得冷，还有轻微的汗意，他更小心地将细铁丝在指间捏牢了。

“明白了吗？”

“明白了。”

那就是开始的信号。他话音刚落，屁股里的按摩棒不失时机地震动起来。新一猝不及防啊了一声。声音突兀地打破空地下室里的宁静，真令他羞耻。

身上的锁镣相互牵扯着连接在一起，快斗定下让他打开的只是很小一部分。看得出他是真的很喜欢把自己锁起来？新一暗忖。

皮质内衬、外圈为金属环的项圈是一个中心，看起来比戴上去的感觉要厚重，前方由一条长的细铁链坠到地上，经他胯下拖地，继而扣在地上的铁环上。他的脚镣也锁在这里。不知出于什么原因，那副铰链的脚铐没有被用上，取而代之的是他有所熟悉的，和项圈同为皮质内衬的脚镣。他的袜子被脱了，拇趾被一副指铐锁在一处。长裤还穿在身上的情况下，两侧的大小腿分别用一个铁环别在了一起。再自膝弯后侧插上闩子、挂上南京锁，组成铐子本身的8字型，就使他必须以跪姿保持。

另一方面，他的手臂被以三副他搞来的铰链形式的锁铐捆扎牢固：先前提到的拇指铐、腕铐以外，还在肘部上方强制并在了一起，看上去此刻并无可能凭借己力退至肘弯以下的样子。他的肩膀舒张开了，手臂还不得不向后伸直且尽可能地抬高——他苏醒后快斗缩短了自腕铐处引出的绳子的长度。那绳子经上方绕过悬挂的定滑轮，穿过项圈后面的环口，贴着新一后颈钻进他的衣领里。绳子紧贴他脊柱向下，与在他腰间贴身环过一周的铁链十字交叉并固定在一起。从他衣摆的后方伸出之后是从裤子外侧在胯下走了一道，在身前依旧穿入衣服里面，末端和腰上的锁链拴合。

绳子的长度被极佳地把控，新一最好能跪直上身，让它紧绷在自己的私处，这样就会将后穴里的按摩棒抵在它该在的位置。他发现恶趣味的黑羽快斗把他的内裤偷走了，不知是好是坏，后穴被按摩棒刺激而溢出的液体直接沾到了外裤的里侧。那人趁他昏睡时摆弄他的身子，过后衣服也不给他穿好。裤头是松开的，虽没露出重点部位，却也岌岌可危。衬衫的上半截看上去很正常，但因为本身的材质轻薄半透，反倒是欲盖弥彰地遮掩贴着皮肤的绳索。下方的几颗扣子甚至是解开的，腰上的铁链就因此能被看见。

新一捻着铁丝努力地在锁眼里拨动机关，半晌都未能成功将拇指铐打开。快斗在他身后沉默地当个旁观者。手臂反向向上抬着太费力，总多多少少需要在绳子上借力，前后牵连之下新一的腰时不时有些发软。前身也早在后部的刺激下勃起，让快斗默默地观赏了从剥开的裤链里抬头的全过程。麻绳就贴在他鸡鸡旁边锁在他的腰上，以一线之隔充分地提示他，身体摇晃的幅度过大就可能会碰到敏感处，让新一心里总悬着一丝紧张。

尝试打开拇指铐的过程里拇指是派不上用场的。仅用食指和中指夹着细棒作精细地感知并精准地作出动作对于新一这样缺乏基础的人来讲是具有挑战性的活动。他还小心地担心，别把如此细的金属丝别断了。他本以为该在此处用力，却突然指尖一空。愕然回头的时候的确看到指间空空。与此同时快斗靠近过来，捡起来不知为什么落下的铁丝。“一次。”他语带笑意，将铁丝还到新一手上，“应该是错碰到了旁边的弹簧。”

新一刚刚猛地提起的心又用力蹦跳起来，他挫败又懊丧地呻吟了一声，其间下意识地挪动身体，却被按摩棒肏个正着，演化成半声媚叫，被他中途咽下了。快斗好笑地看向他，拿起刚才揭开的眼罩：“加油噢，新一。”

视线被剥夺和第一次的打击让他暗自咬牙，这反倒或许能帮助他屏蔽来自恋人的注视，从而更好地专心在手上的动作上。快斗能做到的事情没道理他工藤新一做不到。他给自己三次，虽然不知道“三次”以后会发生什么。

……

不……快不行了……胳膊无论如何摆放，都会带到屁股里嗡嗡震动的按摩棒，压到他的敏感带，一点一点碾碎他的矜持。或者单纯只是过去了太长时间？快感的进攻下他甚至不能很好地估计经过了多久。心中唯一明确的一点是快斗微妙的视线始终在他周身逡巡。那种“隐秘地期待些什么”的气息隐秘地纠缠他，令他无法忽视。第一次失手的经历让他倍加小心和紧张，好不容易将指铐打开时早已让汗水沾湿了脑门儿。受到拘束的肢体紧绷和用力只是一小部分，新一非常清楚自己正兴奋地流着水的下身和潮湿的后穴才是让他体温升高出汗的主要原因。他的主人将解开的拇指铐从他手上摘下时他几乎没忍住抱怨！比方说他就从来没有想过让快斗在逃脱中时用情欲来折磨他。

可新一分明也知道，那个人最乐于见到他“拼命做些不必要的忍耐的样子”。

拼命地告诫自己将精力集中在手上的活计，而不是胡思乱想或是蠢蠢欲动的下半身，新一绝望地意识到自己真的很快要忍不住了……

他有些胡乱地掏着锁孔，欲望的入侵抄起他的急切：“我想射！”他焦躁又羞耻，一旦开口就带着声音喘息起来。他还迫切地需要快斗的反应。

对方答得很快：“可以。”

新一惊讶得定住一瞬，几乎嗔怪于自己的后知后觉。不管身上的锁铐如何纠缠，却唯独放过了他清闲的下身。这就是默许，虽然绝对不会便宜。

但，不过就是身披锁枷、视线受阻，在恋人的注视下被玩弄至射精，他又不是，没做过……羞耻感让两颊的温度又升高了几分，连后穴都羞涩地缩紧了。虽然远远不如快斗粗长的肉棒，但这个尺寸基本达标的东西辛勤工作了好一阵。快斗允许的话，他不介意用它……

“既然想射的话就射吧。”快斗好整以暇地坐在距他仅一尺远的地板上，将按摩棒开到了高档。新一骤然拔高的呻吟声为背景，他不受打扰似的继续说下去：“忍不住的话叫出来就好。但是别太用力挣扎、弄伤自己。”

新一根本不太听得明白他在说什么，突然放大的刺激让他难以招架。他完全忘记了还要疏通锁孔什么的事情，只觉得身体的空虚马上将被补满。下意识地撅臀带动手臂上抬，他仅靠后穴里震动按摩棒的刺激射了出来。乳白色浑浊的液体飞溅低落在洁白的地板上，还有一部分淌进了他解开却未褪下的裤子里。刚刚高潮的敏感后穴仍然承受着按摩棒强度不小的侵占，他忍受着异样的感觉，无暇去想自己脏污又潮湿的裤裆。

他难以置信快斗会忍心在他尚身处高潮的余韵中时走远。这只能说明他抽着身子松手时把他的唯一工具抛得有够远的……不管对方有没有设计利用他高潮时总下意识张开手指的反射（为避免掐伤自己手心），新一都很气恼第二次失败的这个结果。

总之细铁丝第三次被交到他指掌间。新一下定决心不要再犯错了，决绝又认命地让快斗抬起他的下巴，为他戴上口球使他无法再口齿清晰地说话。

然而做完这一切的快斗没有立即挪开，单手轻抚他的身体，降至同他同样高度的位置。他发出疑惑的声音，没有得到回应。新一不知道的是眼下他穿着休闲服，肢体多处是隔着衣服被捆住的。与大部分时候用皮革捆缚裸体的小奴不同，在快斗眼里尤为像是大马路上真正绑来的自由人。

陪为恶者玩着辱没尊严的逃脱游戏，却蒙昧着不知道自己真实的结局……真是太适合他了。

对快斗的心思一无所知的新一，关注点仍然无法集中手上，而在依然被按摩棒插着的后穴。他差不多熬过那阵难受了，此时的调教则时不时激起一阵令他浑身打颤的麻痒。他真想让它拿出去，却顾忌着重蹈覆辙，按捺着不敢动身体。

快斗依然宣告他的沉默，他如果仅仅是放置的话对于新一来讲都比这个好百倍。高潮后的圣人模式夸大了他的神经质，他没有想到快斗只是想要消解这一点。经过胯下的勉强称为股绳的东西意外地被松开了，但这并不意味着他有机会屈肘。长度没有太大变动的情况下，绳子的另一头改为固定在颈圈后面。

快斗从后腰剥开他的裤子。手不可避免地和敏感的臀部接触，新一感到一阵害羞。——会把按摩棒拿走吗？不适宜的祈愿在他心中漾起。快斗双手揉捏他柔软的臀瓣，却对股缝中间的那个东西不闻不问。他的裤子被褪至腿根，刻意地卡在那里。说得好像他现在有能力把它们扯掉似的。他大致想象得出自己乱七八糟的衣服，弄脏的地板，还有湿漉漉的小兄弟的样子，却不能完全预判快斗接下去会对他做什么。身前靠得很近的另一人的存在慢慢下移，新一觉得快斗像是趴在了自己的腿上。他感觉到鼻息，……快斗含住了他软下去的肉棒。

新一为此呜咽一声，这么快他本来不应有太大这方面感觉的，只是未知又没有控制力的处境让他不安宁。很想求得多点信息而不是生理刺激。快斗先是清洁性质地将他舔了一遍，全程没有用上手，之后用口腔温和地挤压他，配上一些含吮。新一头皮发麻，心想这就是自己应该面临的考验吗？他手上的进度几近停滞，即使快斗不再多做些什么，仅仅是用唇舌侍弄他下体，便足以让他无法好好思考，何况对于他刚才入门的活路。

后穴里头含着的东西却也没有取出来的意思。新一是决计不敢趁阻隔物不在了，就想办法把它弄出去什么的。也是在这时新一发现，即使去掉原本胯下的那截绳子，他也仍无法活动腰胯，只能温顺地用下腹贴近快斗埋首于他胯间的脸。

察觉到他的情欲复燃了一点，快斗将手从新一两腿间伸至屁股后侧，捏住按摩棒的底座往里顶。对这具身体过人的熟悉让他不费力气地攻向了足以击溃新一的角度。头顶上方传来被口球模糊了的呻吟，口中的阴茎也随之抽动一下。快斗没有掩饰自己的诙谐感受，保持着这根按摩棒最强力的震动，操控着它来刺激新一的屁股。

“不管什么东西，让黑羽快斗亲自动手就会变成两回事”，新一牢记着这点，被强制着挑起情欲的过程里他逐渐哭叫得停不下来。阴茎以令人羞耻的迅速恢复到完全勃发的状态，快斗以深喉的方式含着它，后穴十足激烈的插干让新一上顶的冲动打满，可他却动不了。只能任由身体前后都被侵犯，呆呆地跪着。脚趾铐和脚镣的存在让他双腿以较小幅度分开，姿态给人以欲拒还迎的联想。

高热湿濡的口腔间或以绵软的力度吸吮他的前身，相较之下，后穴的刺激强势太多。按摩棒插入的角度不受限制，快斗捉着它来回换着着力点在他里面搅，每次出入都好像巴不得能把他的G点碾坏。新一的后穴淌下好多水来，不像从前端溢出的那些被快斗吃掉，这面的向下漏出被快斗掬在拢起的手心里。他得空便临时停下来将这些抹回新一的屁股上，留下斑斑湿迹。

腔道不住发软，谄媚地绞住后身出入的柱体。一旦夹紧就因为震动而体会到偌大的快感。新一想象得到那东西只不过是快斗性欲的替代品，不过他的话怎样都好。放松时他错觉汁水淋漓的后穴已经被肏开到无法再自发含住这么光滑的物体。

几次新一怀疑自己手指太用力会将细铁丝拧断，那样的事情都没有来得及发生。快感来得太陡，倒不如说快斗不肯给他留余地，但就在他马上就要在这前后刺激下没顶时一只手用力掐住了他根部。

“唔唔……”

这拒绝高潮的指示简洁清晰，他生生忍了回去。之后从温暖的口腔中退了出来，来不及咽下的口水恰好也在这时顺着嘴角流下去。按摩棒仍然被插在身后不曾拔出，很快连震动也被停掉。新一满面通红，身体硬生生在高潮前一刻停止绝对不好受，他清晰地感受着肠肉如何与区区一根玩具痴缠，并因快感的中止而浑身泛着失落。

快斗没有马上起来，趴在他腿上停顿片刻，温柔地亲上他又硬又涨的阴茎。新一发出明显的抽气声。但这种程度的刺激是无法使他高潮的。快斗散发出愉快的气氛，看他差一点没办法射，而且保证一时半会儿都会非常想高潮的样子终于满意了自己的杰作。

“还是没有完全打开呢。”他最后舔了一口眼前乖巧的小东西，起身，“还弄坏了工具，看来不仅是要算成是第三次，还得加一点小惩罚才行。”

——可恶！新一刚才还在想，无法说话的话要几时才能够让快斗得知，他虽没有直接在手里把铁丝掰成两段，却在本应该能打开锁的一次拧动时，遭遇不期的阻力把这金属物给别断了……没想到快斗这都能注意到。板铐制止了手腕转向，他手里剩下的半截铁丝已无论如何够不到锁眼，更何况断掉的部分还卡在里面。像个不小心闯祸的小宠物一样，自己无心却也无力补过，只有等来主人予以照顾，善后，还有处罚。

他看不到快斗微微扬起兴奋又若有所思的脸。突然地，乳头隔着衣服被夹上了什么，一侧和另一侧。这直奔目标的精准度似在提醒新一，就算他此时目不视物，挺立的乳头隔着薄薄一层贴身衣服，在他人眼里也是清晰可见。

“小惩罚。”快斗解释道。他手里的铁丝被换成一根新的，快斗道：“这一边的锁眼就先让它保持这个样子好了。这把手铐上的锁我做了改动，两侧的锁孔同时转动才会打开。从你这一侧是无法开启对侧的孔的。现在，把铁丝弯成钩……”

新一震惊地接收着关于铐锁的追加信息。这东西……有那么复杂吗！他拿回家后还没认真把玩过，只是黑羽快斗说他对锁做了改动……

手指经过长时间的紧张和劳动已经疲惫不堪了。他笨拙地自己绊着自己，还不时有些颤抖。原理是相通的，但是锁眼位于背面的角度使得控制难度大大加强。——这点倒是同他预期的完全一致呢。快斗耐心地为他讲解着做法，边说边绕至他身前，游玩性质地拨动胸前长夹。那东西从视觉上放大了新一乳头的弹性，也让他兴奋的阴茎远远地跟着弹动。他的雄心随着无法消解也不得满足的性欲一点点坠落，他真的能打开吗？

快斗让他抬头，将在脑后固定的口球换成了一个口撑。新一不仅没来得及说话，连张开的嘴都没合拢过，就被快斗的阴茎肏了进来。

他显然是忍耐很久了，甫一进入就抽送几下。新一嘴上的反射超乎积极，热切地努力吸他，像在以此弥补得不到的吻。快斗喘息着回复到平缓些的节奏，逐步往他喉咙深处捅。项圈的拘束感现在同时作用于他们两个了。

快斗摸着他的头发，两个人都感到放松。

“新一。”他叫他。之后快斗以他一贯的商量的语气说着绝对不会更动的规则：“做好你的工作。在吃出来之前打开，我就抱你。”闻言，新一心中跃动了一下。

“做不到的话，”他继续道，“别忘了你还有三次。”说罢，快斗期待地舔了舔唇。

<Fin.>


End file.
